Impact VS Agression
by nightmare898
Summary: My spin on making TNA storylines. I have my own champions. I book the matches for both shows. Basically a that story that goes as long as possible. Also I use polls to make decisions a lot. Another thing is the gut check of Ocs always needed all will be eventually used. So please read and remember I will get better
1. Final resolution

Welcome to my TNA story people. I want to see how well I can write the story for a wrestling company. This is more or less a prologue for the rest of the story. There are no matches in this chapter. This starts out at final resolution. I have my own champions and I am not cutting back on ppvs. I like twelve that is the bottom line. So I also need gutcheck competitors so fill out this application if you want in.

Name=

Gender=

Ring name=

Nickname=

Heel/face=

Gimmick=

Hair style=

Hair color=

Eye color=

Height=

Hails from=

Titles held(I don't care about independent titles but no wwe or tna titles)=

Division=

music=

signature moves=

finisher=

Ok so there is my gut check application. So anyway this is just one segment at final resolution the real story with matches starts tomorrow. Oh an here is the card for final resolution and after that will be the segment

**X-division championship**

**1. Chavo gurrero vs. Kazarian**

**2. Hernandez vs. Christopher Daniels**

**Knockouts championship**

**ODB vs. velvet sky**

**Knockouts Tag team championship**

**Mickie james and Tara vs Sarita and rosita**

**Winner gets title shot Thursday**

**5. James storm vs. bobby roode vs. Kurt angle vs. AJ styles**

**Television championship**

**6. Christian York vs. MR. Anderson**

**Tag team championship**

**7. Matt Morgan and Joey Ryan vs. Robbie E. and Robbie T.**

**World heavyweight championship**

**Rob Van Dam vs. Bully Ray**

"**Introducing at this time TNA president Dixie Carter" **Dixie carter comes out to the ring carrying a brief case. She grabs the microphone and begins to talk. "First of all I would like to thank the fans for all of your support to TNA over all of these years." The crowd gives a positive response. "I have been at the TNA offices in Nashville Tennessee trying to figure out How to make TNA the top company in the world. So we were all talking and we realized what you guys want is more wrestling." The crowd starts cheering. " So this Tuesday night we will have the first official airing of TNA Aggression." The crowd starts up the thank you Dixie chants. " We will have the impact and aggression draft and then all the aggression stars will compete in a battle royal to become The first TNA champion." Now the crowd is really cheering. Dixie opens the brief case revealing the original TNA eagle Belt. "Thank you for your support and lets get started with Final resolution

Ok so there's my segment aggression starts tomorrow so make sure to check back in. Oh and for those who want to know here are the final resolution results. BTW champions are on the right

**X-division championship**

**Chavo gurrero vs. Kazarian**

**Winner= Chavo**

**Hernandez vs. Christopher Daniels**

**Winner= Hernandez**

**Knockouts championship**

**ODB vs. velvet sky**

**Winner Velvet Sky**

**Knockouts Tag team championship**

**mickie james and Tara vs Sarita and Rosita **

**Winner= James and Tara**

**Winner gets title shot Thursday**

**5. James storm vs. bobby roode vs. Kurt angle vs. AJ styles**

**Winner= Aj styles**

**Television championship**

**6. Christian York vs. MR. Anderson**

**Winner= Christian York**

**Tag team championship**

**7. Matt Morgan and Joey Ryan vs. Robbie E. and Robbie T.**

**Winner= Robbie E. and Robbie T.**

**World heavyweight championship**

**Rob Van Dam vs. Bully Ray**

Winner and New TNA heavyweight Champion of the world Rob Van Dam

Ok so this is about It and if there are any real wrestlers that are not in TNA Please tell me and I will try to incorporate them. Oh just so you all know I love crazy Crap. So there is no telling how many PPVs in a row I will have at least one no DQ match. SO tune in tomorrow for the draft.


	2. Albany Ny

**Hello and welcome to aggression tonight the roster will be split impact vs. Aggression. Also Velvet Sky defends the Knockouts Title against Brooke Tessmacher. Then we will have that battle Royal To determine the first TNA Champion. Live from Albany New York Its time for Aggression.**

Knockouts Championship

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Knockouts Championship. Introducing first the challenger Brooke Tessmacher." **Tessmacher comes out getting a great response from the crowd**. "Introducing her opponent from the big apple Velvet Sky."** Velvet comes from the back getting an equally great response from the crowd. Taryn Terrell holds up the belt and we are under way in Albany. The two lock up and tessmacher backs velvet into the corner and Terrell breaks it up. The two lock up again and Tessmacher goes behind but, Velvet connects with an elbow. She then hits a clothesline and goes for a leg drop on tessmacher but she moves at the last second. Tessmacher then sends a kick into the face of velvet planting the champ. Tessmacher cover 1…2… No just two. Tessmacher stands up velvet and connects with a quick neck breaker. She sends velvet into the corner and connects with her version of the stink face. Velvet still down tessmacher sits her up on the top rope but, velvets reverses into a tornado DDT. Velvet crawls over and covers tessmacher 1…2…3

**Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion Velvet Sky.**

Velvet celebrates with the title and then heads to the back.

**Introducing at this time TNA president Dixie Carter. **Dixie Carter comes from the back ands grabs the Mic. "Well tonight is the Impact VS. Aggression draft. Now let me introduce your general managers. The first you already know about he has been doing a "great" job. Hulk Hogan." Hogan comes out and does all his usual crap before getting in the ring." Now let me reintroduce to you a lady that has been gone for a while but, is back to be our Aggression General Manager." Unknown starts playing in the arena and out comes Taylor Wilde. "Everyone it feels good to back and I was honored when Dixie asked me to be the Aggression General Manager so lets start this draft."

Simulating the draft here are the results

**Impact**

RVD

Aj styles

James storm

Kurt Angle

Bobby Roode

Bully Ray

Pope

Luke Gallows(Not DOC)

Devon

Christian York

Sonjay Dutt

Jesse Sorrenson

EY

Alex Silva

Chavo and Hernandez

Bad Influence

The motor City Machineguns

Velvet Sky Madison Rayne

Sarita

Rosita

Taelr Hendrix

**Aggression**

A double

Jeff hardy

Samoa Joe

Crimson

Magnus

King Mo

Abyss

Kenny King

Doug Williams

Mark Haskins

Sam Shaw

Zema Ion

Robbie E. and Robbie T.

Kid Kash and Gunner

Joey Ryan and Matt Morgan

Tessmacher

Mickie James

Winter

Tara

Gail Kim

ODB

Now for the battle Royal

**The following contest is a battle Royal for the TNA Championship**

**Skipping entrances**

The match opens with Zema Going after hardy. Hardy moves grabbing Zema in the process. He throws Zema over the ropes. **Zema Ion has been eliminated.** Now the x division is trying to take out Abyss. Abyss is on the ropes about to be eliminated by Shaw, Haskins, Williams, and Ryan. Abyss grabs Shaw and Haskins and does an odd suplex eliminating the two. Then abyss chokeslams Williams and ryan out eliminating the pair. **Sam Shaw, Mark Haskins, Doug Williams and joey Ryan have been eliminated.** Kenny king is battling A double but, is making one mistake. He keeps trying to go aerial. He mounts the top rope only for aries to shove off to the arena Floor.** Kenny King Has been Eliminated.** Abyss tosses Robbie E. Out only to get clotheslined out by Morgan. Who gets kicked in the back by Hardy sending him out. Then Hardy turns his attention to Gunner not noticing Zema Ion come from the crowd. He pulls Hardy over the top rope eliminating him. **Robbie E. Matt Morgan Abyss and Jeff Hardy Have been Eliminated.** Magnus is in muscle buster position and joe kicks him over eliminating Magnus. Then Crimson comes up and Eliminates Samoa Joe. **Magnus and Samoa Joe have been Eliminated.** King Mo is battling it out with Anderson. Mo throws Anderson over but, Anderson grabs the ropes and saves himself. He slides in and eliminates Mo. Kash and gunner are drilling Robbie T. in the corner but Robbie T. Manages to eliminate them both. **Kid Kash and Gunner Have been eliminated.** Robbie T. and crimson are the only 2 out of the 4 on their feet. Robbie T. Tries to lift crimson but crimson fights out and suplexes Robbie T. Over. Anderson and Aries then Double team crimson eliminating him and leaving two left. **Robbie T. and Crimson have been eliminated.** Aries turns into a mic check by Anderson. Anderson mounts the top rope to go for a Kenton. Aries Gets up and kicks Anderson off and through the crowd.

**Here Is your Winner and New TNA champion Austin Aries. **He grabs the belt and the mike and begins to Talk." Well it looks like the greatest man that ever live is your new TNA Champion. Now I know your glad to see me have it over him so you got your Wish." Unknown starts playing and Taylor Wilde walks on stage. "Well Mr. Aries if you are as good as you say why don't you fight for the TNA championship next week. I figured I would ask first since you are the greatest man that ever lived." " Listen I know your new here but you don't get smart with me. Second off I can always beat anderson." "So Then next week Austin Aries In Tampa Florida for the TNA championship." "Wait I didn't agree to that." "But I did." Unknown play and aries yells at taylor as the show ends.

**Well thats it remember I need gutcheck people because this will be long and I only have one. ALso I will do better with impact this chapter was rushed. Second battle royals are hard to write. Well anyway this is the nightmare out.**


	3. green Bay WN

**Live from Green Bay Wisconsin its time for Impact. Well tonight we will have three championship matches. Chavo gurrero defends the x-division championship against the fallen angel Christopher Daniels. Christian York makes a TV title defense against the cowboy James Storm. Then RVD set to defend the TNA world heavyweight championship against Aj Styles.**

"**Get ready to fly"**

Aj styles is coming out to the ring he grabs the mic and begins to talk. "Well last Sunday at final resolution I defeated the odds to become the number one contender tonight. Then again was there ever any doubt. I mean look at who I was facing. That drunk storm. The man who's so arrogant that shockingly can't see my foot coming at his face while he's admiring himself and, that washed up wrestler angle. Now tonight all I have to do is defeat RVD and I become TNA world champion. I mean Rob lets face it we all know you can't be me. I mean you couldn't beat that cheap pornstar on the other show you certainly can't beat AJ styles. You know who I feel worse for though Bully Ray. Bully you lost to this guy. Well tonight Aj styles will show you all how easy it is to beat…** "ROB VAN DAM…THE WHOLE F*N SHOW". ** Van dam slowly comes down the ramp. Van Dam gets in the ring and kicks AJ upside the head AJ slides out and runs to the back. "Listen tonight you get beat by Rob…Van…Dam.

**X-Division Championship**

**Chavo Vs Daniels**

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the x-division championship. Introducing first representing Bad influence and accompanied to the ring by Kazarian, Christopher Daniels."** Daniels comes out to a chorus of boos.**"Introducing his opponent accompanied to the ring by Hernandez. He is the TNA x-division champion Chavo gurrero." **The two open up circling each other. Chavo gets Daniels in a headlock but Daniels throws Chavo into the ropes. Chavo then connects with a quick clothesline. Chavo takes Daniels into the three amigos with no problem. Chavo goes top rope for a 450 splash. Daniels move just as Chavo leaps so Chavo crashes and burns. Daniels nails an STO as soon as Chavo gets to his feet. Then Daniels hits the BME. Cover 1…2…No. Daniels flips Chavo over and hits it again. Cover 1…2…No. Daniels stands up Chavo but, Chavo connects with a jawbreaker. Daniels gets up and runs into the first suplex in the three amigos. Chavo finishes the third and then nails Daniels with a 450 splash. Cover. Chavo looks over and sees Kazarian distracting the Referee. Hernandez rips Kazarian off the apron and the ref is still watching the brawl. Chavo is about to get the ref back focused but, Daniels hits him the back of the head with the title belt. Daniels slides the belt out just before the ref turns around. Cover 1…2…3… **Here is your winner and new x-division champion Christopher Daniels. **Daniels slides out and kazarian grabs the belt. Daniels holds up the x-division title as the two walk to the back.

**Backstage**

We go to Hogan sitting in his office on the phone. "Yes I do realize this is Important but,… Hang on I'm going to have to call you back. What do you want." Bully walks in and begins to talk. "Listen hulk I want my rematch against Rob." "Look brother AJ has the shot tonight. I don't like you brother but, your contract says you get a rematch. So you can fight the winner of tonight's match at Genesis." "Look hulk I don't want to be your enemy stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Hulk watches as Bully walks out.

**Television Championship.**

**James Storm VS Christian York**

"**Sorry about your * luck." " The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Introducing first from leafers fork Tennessee, "The Cowboy" James Storm." **Storm comes out sharing his beer with fans as he does.** "Introducing his opponent the TNA television Champion Christian York." **Storm opens with rights to York. Then sends him off into the turnbuckle. York backs up into closing time. Storm waits for him to stand and then nails the Last Call Super kick. Cover 1…2…3. **Here is your winner and new television champion James Storm**. Storm shakes York's hand and then celebrates with the belt and a beer.

**Backstage **

"We are backstage here tonight with TNA knockouts Champion Velvet sky. Velvet since your return you have been dominating the division taking on all challengers and you have been successful every time what are your thoughts." "Well JB I…" A masked woman hits velvet from behind and continues with stomps to the torso. Then takes one of those huge storage containers and opens it sits velvets hand inside then slams it smashing her wrist. The masked woman grabs the knockouts title belt and runs as TNA security and trainers come to check on the condition of Velvet Sky.

**Knockouts Match**

**Mickie James VS Taeler Hendrix**

"**Hardcore Country." "The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Richmond Virginia, "hardcore Country" Mickie James." **Mickie comes out proudly throwing around her tag team belt. **"Introducing her opponent from Boston Massachusetts Taeler Hendrix." ** Mickie opens up with a kick to the midriff of taeler. Then connects with a mickkick to the head. Cover 1…2…no. Mickie goes into the corner to attempt a tornado DDT But taeler pulls Mickie into a slam. Cover 1…2…no. Taeler waits for Mickie to get up and nearly kicks her head off with the Kiss goodnight. Cover 1…2…3…**"Here is your winner Taeler Hendrix."** Taeler celebrates the win as Mickie walks to the back holding her Jaw.

**TNA World Heavyweight Championship**

**AJ Styles VS Rob Van Dam**

**Backstage**

"I can't believe Rob actually thinks he can beat me as soon as I gat my call I will show him who Aj Styles really is." **"Get ready to fly." **That's my que.

**In the Arena**

**"The following Contest is scheduled for One fall and is for the TNA world Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first of all from Gainesville Georgia"The phenominal" Aj Styles." Introducing his opponent from battle creek Michigan Rob Van Dam." "The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is Your TNA Impact Main event of the evening." "Introducing first of all he hails from Gainesville georgia and is the number one contender to the TNA Heavyweight Championship of the world. He weighed in this morning at 225 pounds."The Phenomenal" AJ styles. **AJ sticks his arms out to the crowds boos.** "Introducing his opponent from battle creek Michigan. he weighed in this morning at 242 lbs. He is the current reigning and defending TNA Heavyweight wrestling champion of the world."The Whole F*N Show" Rob Van Dam." **Van Dam does the thumb thing as JB says his name . Hebner holds up the championship belt and we are underway. Aj starts with kicks to the knees of van dam. So Van dam responds with a kick to the face of Aj styles. Then clothes lined AJ to the arena floor. Then sprang over the top rope on top of Aj. Van Dam slides in Styles cover 1...2...no. Van Dam goes up top and connects with a split leg moonsault. Pin 1...2...no. Van dam attempts to stand up styles but gets nailed with the palee kick. Aj hits Van Dam with the Styles Clash. Cover 1...2...no. Then AJ goes out and lands a spring board moonsault. Then goes up top and hits a spinal tap. Cover 1...2...no. Aj attempts to get van Dam in position for the styles clash but, roll up by van dam. 1...2...No. Van Dam is slow to his feet giving AJ time to get in Springboard position buut, Van Dam does get up and Mule kicks Aj off the apron into the guard rail. Then van dam goes up top and martial arts kicks Aj back into the rail. That last kick busted Aj open and you can see blood coming out of the forehead of style. Aj is climbing up stage with Van Dam in Pursuit. Aj climbs on the announce table runs across and nails Van Dam With a flying forearm as he reaches the stage. Van Dam slowly gets to his feet and when he does Aj palee Kicks him off the stage. Van Dam lands through A DVD table on the arena floor. Aj jumps down and starts carrying Van Dam back to the ring. Aj smashes Van Dam head into guard rails on the way splitting open the champ. Aj gets Van Dam in the ring and hits A spring board moonsault. Cover 1...2...no. Aj by this point has lost it. He heads up top and mockingly hits a five star frog Splash on Van Dam. Cover 1...2...no. Aj has lost it he stands up Van dam for the styles clash but, Van Dam hits a backbody Drop. Then goes straight into the rolling thunder. Van dam Stands up AJ and hits the styles Clash. Van Dam heads up to the top and hits the five 1...2...3.**"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and Still TNA heavyweight Champion of the World Rob Van Dam**. Van Dam is in the middle of the ring bleeding with the belt over his shoulder doing the thumb thing. Bully ray walks on Stage as Impact ends.

**Well thats it for this week remember I need gutcheck people. So who attacked velvet. Who will win between Bully ray and RVD at Genesis. What is the fallout of daniels becoming X-division champion. Well join us tuesday night in Tampa Florida when Austin Aries defends the TNA championship against . Remember to vote for james storms Tv title opponent the poll is on my page. Please review plus i'm taking guesses for who the masked woman and thank you**


	4. tampa fl

"**Welcome tonight live from Tampa Florida its time for aggression. The professor Mike Tenay here with my broadcast partner Todd Kennley welcoming you to this aggression broadcast." "Well tonight we have a packed show. After last weeks battle royal we are going to have a 5 on 1 handicap abyss versus the x-division." "Not really sure who's at a bigger disadvantage." "Also velvet sky will speak about the attack by the mystery woman last week on impact. Plus Jeff hardy will battle it out with zema ion with Taylor wilde as the special referee. Plus Mr. Anderson battles it out with Austin aries in the main event for the TNA championship." "Well todd that's not going to be an easy…. (Velvets music cuts off mike.) **Velvet comes on stage in street clothes with her hand in one of those soft casts. Of coarse she is not carrying the title because it got stolen but she looks pissed. Velvet gets In the ring and grabs the mic. "Well im sure you all saw impact last week when that bitch in the mask attacked me last week broke my hand and stole my belt. Well I want a match against that masked woman. Puppets on a string begins playing and Gail Kim comes on stage. She gets in the ring and grabs the mic. "ell if it isn't poor little velvet coming out here crying again about someone beating her down again you're a disgrace to this division. A true champion wouldn't have screwed up and got the belt stolen. So I came to eliminate this disgrace from my division." "Ya know what Gail I have a problem with you too. You can't stand the fact that I am better than you and you know what how do I know you didn't attack me. So ya know what brooke Hogan I would like to see you right now and bring taryn with you. Brooke comes out with taryn behind her. "ya know what velvet how about I book a match later tonight between you and gail. If you win the knockouts title match at genesis will be you against the masked woman in a street fight. Gail if you win you will get to pick any match for velvet next week on aggression." " I like that idea brooke but, I never was much on waiting." Velvet says and then decks gail with a huge clothesline. Taryn runs in and rings the bell.

**"Well I guess velvet is to anxious to wait. we are underway with this knockouts contest." Well todd this has to put velvet at a bigger disadvantage. Not only the broken hand but the gear. Gails ring gear would have more flexibility than velvets jeans and t-shit." **Velvet tries to stand up Gail but its slow because of her right hand. This gives Gail time to give velvet a jawbreaker and connect with a swift clothesline. Velvet slides to the out side and Gail follows. Gail takes velvets hand and slams it into the steps. Then into the ring post. Velvet heads to the front of the ring and slides in. she tries to get to a vertical base with her left hand only but, gets her head punted by Gail. Gail continues with stomps to the hand of velvet. Gail stands up velvet and goes for eat defeat . Velvet takes Gail's boot and flips her over. Velvet waits for Gail to stand up and connects with a bull dog using her left arm. Velvet stands up Gail and goes for in your face but, Gail reverses it into a back body drop. Gail drops the knees on velvets right arm and takes the guard off the hand. Gail gets the hand in a wrist lock. Velvets shoulder is down 1...2...no. Velvet gets the shoulder up to break the count 1...2...no velvet breaks the count again. 1...2..no velvet this time get the shoulder up and gets a quick roll up on Gail 1...2...no. Velvet on her feet connects with a series of clotheslines. Velvet then hit's the bulldog. She scouts Gail and hits in your face 1...2...3.

**Here is your winner velvet Sky**

Velvet gets her hand raised and is celebrating when the masked woman comes out and hits her in the back of the head with the belt.. Gail gets up and the two continue with stomps to velvet. The masked woman takes the belt and puts it face down on velvets hand. Then drops the knee on the belt. Gail goes out side and gets a chair. The two put the hand in the chair and get ready to do more damage but, brooke tessmacher comes out and tries for the save the masked woman hits her with the belt though as she gets in and Gail hits eat defeat and finishes tessmacher. The woman takes off the mask to reveal Madison rayne. "Well velvet now you know I attacked you last week and then paid Gail to crush your hand more tonight. Madison drops the belt on velvets face and leaves the two knockouts laying in the ring. **"****We have seen madison rayne go to questionable lenghts for the title but never this far." No todd this is just sickening to watch**

**Abyss vs. the x-divison**

Abyss immediately throws joey ryan over the top rope into the guard rail. Then hit's a double choke slam on mark Haskins and doug Williams. Kenny king runs to abyss but gets caught and thrown out to the ramp. Sam shaw the tries the same but gets black hole slamed. 1...2...3. **"Abyss just destroying the x division.""that may have been the shortest handicap match i've ever seen." "Anyway taylor wilde speaks next.**

**Here is your winner the monster Abyss**

Unknown begins playing. **Introducing at this time Taylor wilde.** Taylor comes on sstage in referee gear carrying a big gold style belt with 4 world side plates and white black leather. "Well I have to say that after talks impact will have the TV title but, we will have the TNA global championship. The new champion will be decided in this match.**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the tna global championship. Introducing first of all from the phillipines zema ion. **Zema gets booed down the ramp. **Introducing his opponent he hails from csameron north carolina and comes to us from cameron north carolina jeff hardy. **Jeff gets a great response from the crowd as taylor rings the bell.

**jeff hardy vs. zema ion**

Jeff hit's the twist of fate

1...2...3...

**Here is your winner and new global champion Jeff hardy**

Zema begs for another fall Jeff agrees. Jeff hit's the twist of fate again

Cover 1...2...3.

**Here is your winner and still global champion Jeff Hardy**

Zema attacks hardy but eats the twist of fate again.

Cover1...2...3.

**Here is your winner and still global champion Jeff hardy**

Jeff and taylor leave with the title

**"Well zema just looked stupid todd." "Well mike he got pinned three times and our main event is next."****"wait before we have our massive main event. It has just been anounced that at genesis not only will velvet sky take on madison but brooke Hogan has ruled that miss tessmacher will battle it out with gail kim in a number 1 contender ladder match."**

**Austin Aries vs. Mr. Anderson**

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNa championship Introducing the challenger . **Anderson does the mic drop and gets a great crowd response. **Introducing his opponent the TNA champion Austin Aries. The following contest is your aggression main evnt of the evening introducing first of all in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 242 lbs and comes to us from green bay wisconsin ...Anderson. Introducing his opponet he stands at 5'9 and weighed in at 210 lbs Hen is the self proclaimed greatest man that ever lived he is the current reinging and defending tna champion of the world Austin aries. **anderson opens with rights to the face of aries. then connects with a massive shoulderblock. cover 1... no. barely a 1 count for Anderson. anderson stands up aries and begins connecting with knife edge chops into Aries. Aries reverses and connects with chops of his own. aries immediately goes brainbuster but gets suplexed by Anderson. now Anderson is connecting ith a series of elbows. Anderson stands up Aries and hits a quick neckbreaker. aries slides out and grabs the belt and starts heading up the ramp. Anderson in hot pursuit hits a clubbing blow to the back of the head of Aries. Anderson slides aries back in and irish whips him into the ropess. Aries catches the ropes and pulls them down as Anderson charges. Aries sets up and nails a suicide dive. Aries slides in Anderson and connects with the flips it into the last chancery and has the hold in tight. Anderson struggles in the hold for minutes before finnaly getting the rope break. aries stands up Anderson but ends up eating a mic check cover1...2... Anderson goes for the mic check again but aries fights it off wth elbows. then hits a quick sto. aries goes out side and gets a steel chair. he slides in and goes to hit Anderson. The ref grabs the chair and removes it from the ring. with the ref distracted Aries pulls brass knuckles out of his boots and drills Anderson. Aries slides out the knucks before the ref turns back aroumd 1...2...3 **Aries uses the cheap shot and retains tonight. **

**here is your winner and still tna champion austin Aries**

unknown hits and taylor walks on stage. " idon't think your getting this. last week i booked you against Anderson because you were arrogant. tonight im making you fight something worse because you cheated." abyss's music plays and aries turns around into a hole slam by the monster as aggression goes off the air**.**

**well this is my return chapter join me later for impact more chapters. remember gut check please review. oh i wanted to say that i was never going to abandon this story but, i have been working on writing matches. now i need to work on promos. how many times did i put ya know what in there. oh and yes i did get the idea frore jeff hardy and zema ion from turning point 2011 well anyway see y'all later and were clear**


	5. the impact zone

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA X-division championship introducing first of all the challenger accompanied by Hernandez Chavo gurrero. And introducing his opponent from the city of angels accompanied to the ring by kazarian the fallen angel Christopher Daniels.** I don't really need to describe the daniels entrance do I. Chavo immediately goes after daniels with clubbing blows to the back of the hyead. Chavo then lans an elbow drop continuing the assualt. Chavo stands up daniels and looks to be going for the three daniels fights out and hits an sto. Daniels with the moonsault off the ropes on chavo cover 1...2...no. daniels stands up chavo and goes for the bme but chavo with the back body drop. Chavo heads up top and hit's the frog splash cover 1...2...no. chavo then stands up daniels and hit's the three amigos. Cover 1...2...no daniels out at 2. Chavo goes to stand up daniels but daniels gets the roll up and holds the trunks. 1..2..3

**Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still the x-division champion of the world Christopher daniels. **Hogans music hits and out comes the gm. " listen brother, you keep screwing chavo brother and I cant stand it. So ya know what brther at genesis your gonna fight chavo gurrero for the x-division title in a match voted on by the fans. But, the match that gets the second most votes kazarian will have to fight Hernandez in. What ya gonna do brother.

mickie james and tara enter the office of brooke hogan. " Ok you two sit down. Well i was highly impressesd with the match at final resolution. "So i would like to tell you that i have two opponents for you that are fresh on the roster and they will be here next week on open fight night. so you two should have somebody to call out. personally i think the fans will live this.

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the world television championship. Introducing first of all the challenger. From Pittsburgh Pennsylvania he is proffesional wrestlings only Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle. And introducing his opponent he hails from leafers fork Tennessee and is the TNA world television champion "The cowboy" James Storm. **The two lock up and we are underway. Angle gets storm in a side headlock but, storm shoves angle off into the ropes and connects with the shoulder block. Then goes to drop the knee but angle gets up. The two circle each other and lock up again They lock up and angle backs storm into the corner the referee breaks it and angle connects with the knee to storm. Angle goes to irish whip storm in to the other corner but storm catches the ropes and goes last call as angle charges. Angle ducks and hit's the Olympic slam cover 1...2...no. Angle gets the ankle lock in before storm kicks him off over the top rope. Angle lands on the arena floor and is trying to get to his feet. The ref is busy checking on storm and doesn't see bobby roode come from the back and hit angle upside the head with a steel chair. Roode slides in angle and hides under the ring. Angle is slow to get up but, gets hit with closing time when he does. Storm scouts angle and hit's the last call cover 1...2...3**Here is your winner and still the television champion James Storm.**

bobby why exactly did you just attack kurt and actually help james a minute ago. first off i didn't help storm i got revenge on kurt angle. you all saw how he layed me out at final resolution and then got pinned. you may remember i had aj pinned so i took action. kurt i screwed you. kurt comes from behind and hits the Olympic slam. listen you son of a bitch you and me at genesis its real its damn real.

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your main event of the evening introducing first of all from Gainesville Georgia the phenomenal Aj styles. And introducing his opponent from hells kitchen New York Bully ray. **bully opens with a strong clothesline to aj and then quickly drops the knee. Bully stands up aj and hits about 5 chops. bully hits the bully bomb cover 1..2...3

**here is your winner Bully ray.** Rvd comes into the arena and has a staredown with bully as impact goes off the air.

**well there you have it impact for this week is done. we have two weeks to genesis and I need you to vote on the stipulation match it will just be one poll and you can pick two choices. so tuesday on aggression will be gutcheck plus abyss vs Aries all of this live from san antonio texas as we continue to genesis in honululu hawaii. oh I know i didn't have the commentators i feel hey still need work before i can write this story with them. well remember gutcheck its in chapter 1. oh i want to know who you think the two new knockouts are. and peace.**


	6. new orleans la

**Ladies and gentlemen live from New Orleans Louisiana its time for TNA aggression. Tonight we will have** the** TNA championship. Austin Aries takes on the monster abyss with the new information that will be the special referee. Plus we will have a triple threat match for a global title shot at genesis. Plus miss. Tessmacher will face Madison Rayne and Gail Kim in a handicap match she asked for last week after aggression went off the air. Plus a new tag team will take action against kid kash and gunner. Also it's the first gut check under aggression tonight.**

We go into the back where we see zema ion burst into the office of taylor wilde. "What do you want zema she says looking up from her desk. " I want in on the triple threat match." Well are you really sure…" "Of course I am." "Ok its your funeral." Zemas music hits and he walks out and heads to the music changes. Introducing competitor number two from Brooklyn new York Crimson. Zema relizes he may have a problem. Introducing competitor number three from the united kingdom Magnus. Zema looks a little more intimidated but is still good and then nation of violence starts playing. Introducing competitor number four from the isle of Samoa Samoa Joe. now zemas about to wet himself. crimson and magnus open with strikes while samoa joe beats zema like he stol;e something. connecting with about ten shots in the corner and sets zema up and connects with a kick to the head. Joe hits the musclebuster cover 1...2...no magnus breaks up the pin. Magnus stands up joe but joe connects with hige forearms to the head of magnus. joe realizes zema is standing up on the guard rail on the out side and goes suicide dive but crimson catches his foot pulls him out and slams his face into the guard rail. crimson slides in and goe s red sky on magnus but zema slides in and hits a reverse over the castle style neckbreaker on crimson. zema goes cover on crimson cover 1...2...no joe in to break it up. joe stands up zema and hits the standing version of the muscle buster. Then sets crimson on the top rope in muscle buster position. magnus charges at joe but gets caught with a huge urinagi joe takes crimson up and hits the muscle buster making crimson land on top of zema. joe cover on zema 1...2...3

Here is your winner samoa joe.

tessmacher on the handicap match

"Well last week you all saw that i came out to protect velvet but more or less got cheap shotted. well velvet is not in any shape for a match right now but me i still have some fight in me so yeah i figured why not shut them both up. well i hae gail in a ladder match at genesis so I need to try and get in her head tonight with a win. So i'm just going to go out there and wrestle hopefully bringing home a win." Tessmacher gets ambushed by madison rayne and gail kim they start the attack both stomp on the knee of tessmacher. the two make sure to get a shot on the knee with a board before running off into the back.

tag team match

British brawling vs kid kash and gunner.

Haskins starts with kicks to the face of kid kash and then hits an big shoulder block. Haskins tags in williams. Williams gets kash in an standing hammer lock and connects with a kick to the gut gut then hits a knee to the face. williams tags haskins back in who connects with several kicks to kash before connecting with a quick moonsault. cover 1...2...no kash able to kick out. Hask ins tags in williams and then runs over to the corner and connects with a huge kick to gunner sending him into the barricade. williams gets kash ready for a powerbomb and haskins jumps off with a kick for the double team. Cover 1...2...3** here is your winner the team of mark haskins and Douglas Williams.**

williams grabs the mic. well british brawling much like what just happened will continue defeating tag teams and next will be the tag team champions**.**

tessmacher is shown struggling to put pressure on the knee that was injured earlier in the show."You really don't need to fight them both tonight." Says a trainer "I can handle it tessmacher says as she struggles to her feet." tessmacher limos out and her music begins playing. Tessmacher walks on stage but, gets attacked from behind by madison and gail. the two continue with the beat down on stage. then gail locks in a single leg crab doing more damage. the two keep beating the knee. finally the two bring tessmacher into the ring and the bell rings madison is legal and begins with the head scissor stomps to tessmacher. Then tags in gail. who stands up tessmacher and hits eat defeat. 1...2...3**Here is your winner the team of madison rayne and Gail kim.**

Unknown plays and taylor wilde walks on stage with brooke hogan. ladies you see these little attacks and breaking peoples arms is just a little too me and brooke talked it over. Mickie and tara have special opponents thursday night. So next week the main event will be you to versus said opponents with miss tessmacher and velvet sky against you two with whoever you find as partners in an elimination match. oh but there's one more thing. The steel cage begins to lower. velvet comes through the crowd and gets behind the two as the cage locks in. Velvet attacks gail first and gail flees out the door. madison turns around to find herself face to face with the KO champion. velvet attacks madison and hits in your face. madison slides out the door. Velvet helps tessmacher out of the cage and we go to our next match.

Tony is standing in the ring with jeremy borash waiting for the gutcheck. **Introducing her opponent from las vegas nevada Kenny King.** The match opens with kenny being his creepy male stripper character.( This company really does have some weirdos now between King, Ryan, as big a fan as I may be Bad influence ,and Aries.) Tony being annoyed by king goes ahead and nails a quick spear on king. Tony stands up king and irish whips him into the ropes king comes back and gets nailed with a standing drop kick. Tony attempts a sharpshooter which King fights off and slides out to the arena floor. tony in hot pursuit follows king out to the floor. king slides back in and connects with a stomp to tony as she slides in. king stands her up and goes for a quick suplex. tony flips over when opn top and hits a ddt. then quickly sets in the anaconda vise. king struggles in the submission for about a minute or two before turning it over into a quick roll up 1...2...no tony able to get out tony stands up and hits the superkick (Sweet chin music Last call whatever you want to call it.) Then up top into a double moonsault. Tony stands up king and sends him into the corner. tony runs at him and wraps her legs around his torso then cartwheels over dropping king cover 1...2...3 **here is your winner tony.**

**The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is for the TNA championship introducing first of all the challenger from parts unknown the monster Abyss. Introducing the special referee . **Anderson does the mic drop and heads to the ring.** Introducing from tampa florida the TNA champion Austin Aries.** We go to JB with the official introduction.** Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for onefall and is your aggresion main event of the evening introducing first of all standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 365 lbs and comes us from parts unknown the monster Abyss. **Anderson whispers something to JB.** intorducing his opponent weighed in this morning at 223 lbs and s to us from tampa Florida he is the current and defending TNA champion A double S Austin aries. **Aries immediately heads outside and begins circling the ring. abyss follows as Anderson begins the count. aries scouts abyss and runs using the steps as a ramp spears abyss. Anderson at three. aries then immediately drops the knee and then hits a double stomp to the face Anderson at six. Aries the sticks Abyss's foot between the bars of the guard rail and twists his boot. Anderson at 9. Aries slides in just befor Anderson counts ten.** here is your winner via count out and still TNA champion Austin Aries**

unknown hits and taylor wilde walks on stage remember that discussion we had last week. well tonight you ruin my main event i'm going to ruin your title reign. I should just strip you of the title but this is more fun i decided that at genesis you will have to face Anderson and abyss. wait there's more its going to be full metal mayhem. Aries complains as aggression ends.

**i realize that i am not the match writer in the world but, at genesis i will unleash everything. expect impact to be written tommorow and i do have e suprise challengers ready. oh speaking of which that cage match next week (thursday) i am taking two heel ko from the gutcheck to be in the cage match. regular gutcheck is just a review but pm me an application if intrested in cage match. plus don't forget i am letting you pick those two genesis matches so yeah. i know i do everything and then some right now but it will stop for a while after genesis. oh and thank you to wwexrulexbreakerx for submitting tony. so peace**


	7. fayetville NC

**ladies and gentlemen live from Fayetville North Carolina it's time for TNA impact with open fight night. tonight we find out who the mystery opponents that Brooke Hogan has found to face Mickie James and Tara for the knockouts Tag Team championship tonight. Plus what will be the fallout of bobby roodes attack on Kurt angle last week.**

**sorry about your d*m luck "Introducing at this time cowboy James storm."** Storm makes his way to the ring with the belt in hand and a beer in the other. Storm grabs the microphone and begins to talk. "Well tonight I have to defend the world TV title and I can pick anybody in the company. I think there's only one obvious choice. Bobby Roode you want to interfere in my match and help me win that's kind of funny because I don't remember asking for your help. so get your a** out here so i can kick it. off the chain starts playing and Roode walks on stage with a microphone. "So you want to fight storm. well guess what i will not fight you. first if you remember right I was the one who got screwed at final resolution this is about Kurt not you." "Well bobby you don't quit get this i didn't ask if you wanted to fight I'm telling you were going to fight." storm gets ready and is on top of bobby as soon as he gets in the ring. storm with the punches to a grounded bobby. storm stands up Roode and continues with lefts grounding Roode. roode backs up into the corner with storm in hot pursuit. storm goes tornado out of the corner but it gets fought of by roode who connects with a huge clothesline. Roode stands up storm and already goes for the payroll. storm fights off with punches to the gut and goes closing time but bobby with the spine buster to stop him. bobby begins trying to lock in the figure four but storm able to get a roll up 1...2...no. Roode out at 2. storm goes to stand up but Roode gets up first and stomps him down before he can. Roode stands up storm and this time hits the payroll. 1...2...no storm out at two. now Roode goes cross face and holds the lock for a few minutes before. storm gets the bottom rope. Roode milks the five count but lets go at 4 Roode tries to stand up storm. storm however hits closing time and taunts last call. Roode pulls the ref in front causing storm to kick the ref. Roode then hits the spine buster and goes outside grabbing storms beer. Roode gets up on the apron but Kurt angle comes through the crowd behind Roode. Kurt Olympic slams Roode off the apron to the floor. angle slides in Roode and storm gets up. storm scouts Roode and nails the last call. the ref now revived counts 1...2...3.** ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still TNA world Television Champion James Storm. storm celebrates with the title as we go backstage to the office of hulk Hogan.  
**

We go to the Back and see from the waist down two matching sets of Black trunks black Knee pads and Black boots on two women. ( First Hint)

The**  
**camera shows hulk sitting behind his desk talking to an unknown individual. "Well brother just sign the dotted line and you are officially back with TNA. The camera zooms out to show the man he is talking to is Jay lethal. Lethal signs the contract and hogan takes it. Hogan begins to speak but is interrupted by AJ styles walking in. "Hogan I want another shot at RVD." AJ says " Well brother I'm busy right now and besides I seem to remember you getting pinned by bully in like 5 seconds last week."Hogan says standing up." Hulk give me a match at genesis for the number one contender spot at against all odds." "Well one problem everybody big is already matched up and I don't have time to find someone." "I'll fight him." Lethal says standing up. " Ya know what brother I like it AJ styles vs Jay lethal at Genesis. The winner will get a title shot at against all odds.

**Hardcore Country ladies and gentlemen introducing at this time the knockouts tag team champions Mickie James and Tara. **Mickie and Tara come out displaying the knockouts tag team titles. the two get in the ring and Mickie starts talking. "Well tonight we are going to defend our knockouts Tag team Titles against two mystery opponents. Well before the show Brooke told us that we have wrestled both opponents before so Why don't you two get out here.** Introducing there opponents...**That creepy mystery music starts it changes over to 4ever by the veronicas(Don't ask Me that seriously was one of their independent wrestling themes look it up on Wikipedia if you want proof.) Mickie and Tara have finally figured it out.** From Scottsdale Arizona. The Bella Twins.  
**The crowd is excited and is cheering wildly. Brie and Mickie start this off and we are under way. Mickie starts with an arm drag on Brie. Brie flips out of it and hits a hip toss on Mickie. both up and Mickie sends Brie into the ropes. Brie handsprings back into the elbow. brie gets Mickie into a standing headlock. mickie attempts to fight it off with elbows but, Brie hits an elbow to the back of the head attacking Mickie. Bries ends Mickie into the ropes but Mickie kicks brie in the face. Mickie tags in Tara and Tara starts with the abdominal lock on Brie. Brie struggles in the lock before Tara lets her fall to the mat. Tara with stomps to brie. Tara then sends Brie into the ropes and hits a strong clothesline. Tar then takes brie and drops her on the knee before putting in that Spine lock. Brie fights off with knees to the head. Brie gets up but, falls to the spider web by Tara. Tara sends brie into the ropes. Brie hits tara by grabs the hair and turning knocking both women Down. Brie manages To Get in Nikki and tara gets mickie. Micke goes clothesline but, Nikki ducks keeps running and hits a cross body block off the middle rope. **Cover 1...2...no.** Nikki gets ready to go bella Buster when Tara gets up. Tara clotheslines Nikki and gets her in widows peak position. Brie rolls in and pulls Nikki off Tara's back. THe twins then hit double Dropkicks sending Tara to the arena floor. Micke stands up and Brie hits the Bella Buster. **Cover 1...2...3. Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and new TNA knockouts Tag team champions The Bella twins.** The Twins celebrate with the titles as we go to the back with hogan standing by with Bully Ray and RVD.

"Listen you two tonight I want you two to call out the best opponent you can think of tonight. I want yo u to prove that you deserves the spots at genesis. Oh and Bully your up first." Bully rays music hits and bully walks off towards the stage.

**Introducing at this time Bully Ray. **Bully makes his way down to the ring and grabs the Mic. "I'm gonna keep this to the point. Hogan says me and Rob need to pick our greatest opponent and Devon I'm calling you out." Devon comes from the back and heads down to the ring. the two lock up and Devon backs bully into the corner. The ref breaks it but Devon hits a punch to the face. then goes to Irish whip bully into the corner but bully reverses and throws him into the corner. bully then charges into Devon. bully sends Devon into the ropes but Devon connects with his flying shoulder block. Devon locks on a side head backs Devon into the ropes and sends off Devon. Bully then connects with a big boot. He then follows by dropping the knee to the face of Devon. bully tries to stand up Devon and go for the bully bomb but, Devon fights in out and Irish whips bully. Devon waits and then hits a massive spine buster. cover on bully 1...2...no. Bully out at two. Devon stands up bully and applies the abdominal stretch. Bully fights out of the submission with elbows to Devon and then sends Devon over the top rope to the arena floor. bully goes out side and then tries to throw Devon into the steel steps. Devon reverses and sends bully. then Devon smashes the face of bully ray into the steel. then Devon sends bully into the barricade. Devon then smashes bully's head into it. Devon slides bully back in cover 1...2...no. Bully still fights out. Devon then puts bully in the face lock and just keeps going with punches while holding the lock. bully finally pulls Devon over his head and down to the mat. bully struggles to get to his feet but Devon stands him up and hits a DDT. Devon cover 1...2... goes to stand up bully again but, gets a roll up 1...2...no. Devon able to kick out. bully up to his feet now goes to clothesline Devon but bully misses hitting the ref. Devon goes to the out side and grabs bully's chain. Devon goes to hit bully but, bully hits the one man version of the 3D. Cover but no ref . Bully tries to revive the ref but Devon. Turns around bully and hits him in the face with the chain busting him open. ref now revived. cover 1...2...no. Bully amazingly able to kick out. Devon now sends Bully gets sent back out to the arena floor. bully stands up only for Devon to jump off the top rope into the flying shoulder block. Devon then smashes the head of Bully into the guard rail. Devon then sends bully into the steps again. before smashing his face into it. Bully now bleeding like a stuck Pig. Devon throws bully over the guard Rail. Devon then goes inside and climbs the top rope to go for another shoulder block. Bully catches Devon Mid move and hits the 3D onto the guard rail. bully goes back over and gets Devon in the ring. Bully drapes the Arm over Devon. cover 1...2...no. Devon still out. bully then hits a splash and stands up Devon. Bully hits the Bully bomb Cover 1...2...3**. Ladies and Gentlemen here is your Winner Bully Ray.** A bloody Bully is helped from the ring as we go to the Back.

Nikki and Brie are congratulating each other on the win when we see Madison Rayne and Gail Kim come up and the four have a stare down. Velvet and Tessmacher come from behind and attack Rayne and Kim. The two have fun getting there revenge and then go off to celebrate with the Twins.

**Introducing at this time the TNA world heavyweight champion Rob Van Dam.** I have to call out the greatest challenge I can on Impact. So Kurt Angle I'm calling you out. Gold medal hits and out comes Kurt. Angle starts with a standing uses the momentum to ground Van Dam. Van Dam tries to bridge out but angle still has the neck locked in. van dam quickly gets the bottom rope and the ref breaks the hold. van dam now on his feet connects with a side kick to the gut. then hits his signature springboard martial arts kick to the face of angle. van dam then goes rolling thunder but Kurt moves and hits van dam with a belly to belly suplex. cover 1...2...no. angle stands up van dam and hits a quick suplex. cover 1...2...no. Kurt wastes no time setting in an arm bar. van dam able to get a roll up though. 1...2...no. van dam then gets that scissor style pin. 1...2...no. they both get to their feet and angle goes clothesline. van dam ducks and kicks Kurt in the face. van dam goes up top and hits the split leg moonsault. cover 1...2...no. van dam then goes five star but Kurt moves and hits all three German suplexes when van dam gets up. now the straps come down. van dam gets up and eats the Olympic slam. Kurt then gets the ankle lock and immediately sets in the grape vine. van dam almost gets the rope but angle pulls him back out. finally van dam is forced to tap. **here is your winner Kurt angle.** Kurt is celebrating the win before Bobby Roode comes out and hits Kurt in the back of the head with a chair. Roode keeps beating Kurt with the chair. then Roode hits Kurt with the payroll onto the chair. impact ends with security and trainers coming from the back to check on Kurt.

well that's it bet you kind of did yet kind of didn't see the Bella twins coming. personally i believe that this may be the best chapter I've written yet. well don't forget the gutcheck and the voting for the matches. with one week to genesis and no votes i could really use it. well aggression Tuesday with that epic steel cage main event forget what i said in the last chapter about the ocs i got an idea so. Oh and Wednesday we will have the Knockouts Valentines Day tournament. so peace.


	8. phionex AZ

We open aggression to see Robbie T. throw Mark Haskins across the ring like its nothing. We go to the floor to see Robbie E. and Doug Williams battling it out.( This match has been going about 15 minutes and is for the tag team titles.) We see Robbie e. hit the hangman style neck breaker on Williams. in the ring we see mark haskins slide under the feet of Robbie T and connect with a drop kick to the back. Robbie e. slides in and hits haskins with the hangman style neck breaker. Robbie e. turns around to get hit with the springboard spinning shoulder block by Williams. Williams then hits the chaos theory on Robbie t. making sure he lands on Robbie e. Now Williams gets Robbie E. om power bomb position and haskins hits the over the castle Neck breaker. Haskins cover. 1...2...3. **Ladies and Gentlemen here is your winner and new TNA world tag team champions the team of Mark Haskins and Douglas Williams. **Williams grabs the microphone and begins to talk. "Last week we promised to go through the Tag team champions and tonight we stand here with the world tag team titles.

**Ladies and Gentlemen tonight live from Phionex Arizona. it's time for aggression. We will have the two challengers to Austin Aries facing off tonight. Then TNA champion Austin Aries will face off against Samoa Joe. Then our Steel Cage Main Event it will be 8 Knockout Tag with The Bella Twins, Velvet Sky, and vs Madison Rayne, Gail Kim and their two partners. and from what I heard even today the still don't have any tag team partners. Well they might should find ones because they have about an hour and a half.**

We go to the back and see Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. "So wait you mean you got me stuck in a possible handicap cage match that will possibly be a handicap match and a ladder match against Tessmacher because some guy on impact told you he could get you a title shot. What's wrong with this picture." "Look Gail you didn't have to accept my money if you didn't want to but you did. So now your stuck with it." " Ya know what Madison after this cage match we are done Good luck in your street fight. " Gail is about to walk off and we see Madison yelling after her. Madison is now alone and Sarita and Rosita walk up to Madison. "Look we know you need a partner and we want to fight the Bella Twins so we'll help you tonight." Sarita says "Madison agrees and the team is complete.

We return to the Arena for the next Match.

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and has a 20 minute time limit. Introducing first from the isle of Samoa, Samoa Joe. **Joe comes out to a great reaction. **Introducing his opponent from Tampa Florida he is the TNA champion Austin Aries. **Joe starts with rights to the face of Aries in the corner. Joe then just keeps hitting chops that eventually bring Aries to a sitting position on mat. Joe then charges sending the Knee into the face of Aries. Joe then sends Aries to the Arena floor before hitting Air Samoa. Joe then hits a few chops before he stands up Aries and attempts the standing muscle Buster. Aries fights it off with elbows. Aries Irish whips Joe and then launches himself into a drop kick using the steel steps. Aries now goes brain buster. Joe then hits the standing muscle buster before breaking the count at 8 Joe nails the senton back splash before setting in the rear naked choke. Aries taps out on the arena floor but, due to location the match must keep going. Joe slides in Aries. cover 1...2...no. Aries out at two. Joe sits up Aries and hits the shining wizard. Cover 1...2...no. Joe sends Aries into the corner and goes Muscle buster. However Aries gets a sunset flip and holds the tights of samoa joe. 1...2...3. **Ladies and gentlemen her is your winner Austin Aries.** Aries crawls up the Ramp holding the belt as Joe looks mad from inside the ring.

We go to the back to see Taylor Wilde talking to Kenny King. "Look I can't change the fact she beat you all you can really do is get her to fight you again. Between her gutcheck and me trying to deal with the "Champ" I don't have time for that." "I'll go talk to her about it then." "You do that." Taylor's Phone rings as king walks away. "So wait the contract finally went through." "So he can be here at genesis." "Good." Taylor hangs up the phone. "Try and screw that match up Aries Just try."

**The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from parts unknown the monster abyss. Introducing his opponent from Green bay Wisconsin Mr. Anderson. ** Anderson opens with rights to the face. then charges at him with a clothes line abyss still isn't really effected. Anderson then tries to go swinging neckbreaker and somehow connects cover 1...no. Anderson then does the series of elbow drops to Abyss. Anderson then goes splash off the middle rope but gets caught by Abyss who connects with a chokeslam. Cover 1...2...no. Anderson struggling to kick out due to the weight advantage. Abyss stands up Anderson and sends him into the corner before charging into it crushing Anderson. Abyss then proceeds to hit the shock treatment Backbreaker. cover 1...2...no Anderson still out. Abyss launches off Anderson and goes shock treatment but, before Abyss can catch him Anderson ducks under and comes back flooring abyss with a cross body Block. Anderson scouts abyss and then goes Mic Check. Abyss fights out and hits a chokeslam. Anderson struggles to his feet only to get hit with a black hole slam. Cover 1...2...3. **Here is your winner the monster Abyss.**

Now it's time for the gutcheck (I'm going to keep this simple.)

D-lo Yes

Snow Yes

Prickard(Yes I know what I typed) your opinion really doesn't matter.

Then Kenny King's music hits and out walks this idiot. "Tony last week you beat me but tonight I am here to ask for another match at genesis." Tony looks him up and Down before hitting him with a superkick. "Challenge Accepted

We go to the back as the cage is constructed for our main see the Bella twins, Velvet, and tessmacher. Talking. Velvet and the Bellas have their belts displayed making sure the cameras get a good angle. We see taylor wilde come up and give them some news."Ladies I forgot to mention last week that the only way to win is by pin or submission." The women nod to say they understand as Velvet's music hits and the four go on stage.

the Arena. **The following contest is a 8 knockout tag steel cage match and is your TNA aggression main event of the evening introducing first of all the team of Velvet Sky miss. Tessmacher and the Bella twins. **This team gets a great reaction. **Introducing there opponents first from Toronto Canada Gail Kim. Introducing The team of sarita and Rosita. And introducing their tag team partner from Seattle Washington Madison Rayne.** Gail still looks mad from earlier as Madison gets in the cage. We open with Sarita and Velvet as the cage door shuts. The Two knockouts lock up as velvet gets the side headlock on Sarita. Sarita brings velvet back into the ropes and then shoves her off. Velvet comes back with a clothesline but, Sarita goes down and velvet has to jump over Sarita. Sarita goes dropkick but, Velvet catches the ropes causing Sarita to land on her face. Velvet Tags in Brie as Rosita is tagged in by wastes no time flooring Rosita with the clothesline. Brie has a grounded full nelson on Rosita as Madison yells at Rosita from her corner trying to get her to fight back. Rosita manages to get out of the full nelson only to get back flipped on by brie. Cover 1...2...no. Rosita able to kick out. Brie stands up Rosita and hits a drop kick sending her into the corner. Brie goes over and tags in Brooke. While Rosita tags in Gail. Madison is now having an argument with Sarita and Rosita as you see the two get mad and just walk out the cage door leaving Madison and Gail in a handicap position the momentary distraction from Sarita and Rosita is enough for tessmacher to hit Gail in the back of the head and take control. Tessmacher Irish whips Gail into the corner and then connects with her version of the stink face. Tessmacher gets Gail up on the top rope and then hits a top rope superplex. cover 1...2...no. Gail out at two Gail then hits a knee shot on the taped bandaged knee of tessmacher . Then locks in a Boston crab before stomping on the knee. Gail then sets in a surfboard on tessmacher. After letting it go Gail stes in the figure four applying more pressure. Gail stands up tessmacher and hits eat defeat. Cover 1...2...no. Madison is yelling at Gail for not getting the pin and Gail looks mad. Gail slaps Madison as the tag and then walks out the cage door locking it as she does. Madison yells at gail only to turn around and face all four women. The bellas then hit a long dart stunning Madison as she backs up and gets hit with the Tessshocker. Before velvet stands her up and hits in your Face. cover by velvet. 1...2...3. **Ladies and gentlemen here are your winners the bella twins and Velvet sky.** The belts are passed out and the four women climb to the four corners of the cage as aggression ends.

**Well that's it for this week you can believe Madison probably had that coming. well anyway tomorrow I will post the valentines day tournament which is just a little Knockouts tournament That will be for the title it will be better explained tomorrow. It will be under a separate story. Please Remember to vote for that match and register for gutcheck. Thank you and that's about it so bye. Oh wait I forgot to mention genesis will also be posted Sunday so we have one more impact and then the show so peace. Nightmare out.**


	9. Philadelphia pn

we open impact with off the chain playing in the arena."Introducing at this time Bobby Roode. Roode walks to the ring and grabs the microphone. Last week I destroyed an olympic gold medalist in kurt angle. So tonight I am coming out here to anounce that I the it factor of proffesional wrestling am now asking Hulk Hogan to come out here right now and make me the new number one contender to the TNA World heavyweight championship." Hogans music hits and hogan comes to the ring. "Listen brother I'm not giving you any world title shot . For one thing you never actually even pinned kurt angle." "Were you not watching last week i beat Kurt angle. I bashed his head in with a steel chair." "Look brother I don't know who you think you are but, You have done nothing to deserve a title shot. Oh and kurt angle has a match tonight against Bully Ray and if you interfere your contract will be terminated. So what ya gonna do Brother." Hogan's music plays as the hulkster leaves. Bobby maeanwhile stands in the ring angry while the music changes to that of kurt angle. Bobby stares down the ramp waiting for kurt. Kurt slides in the ring behind bobby and nails the Olympic slam before setting in the Ankle Lock. Bobby taps several times before security comes out and separates angle and bobby.**  
**

**Tonight live from Philadelphia Pennsylvania it's time for the last show before Genesis. Up next as you can see the ultimate X structure being constructed it's going to be a 5 way ultimate X match for a shot at the x-division title that the date can be set at anytime. Plus Bully Ray and Kurt angle.  
**

**Ultimate X (all men already in the ring.) Christian York vs Rockstar spud vs Kazarian vs Wes brisco vs sonjay dutt.**

The match starts with everyone attacking Kazarian. Then brisco slips off and tries to get across the cables. York realizes what he is doing and rips him down into a neck breaker. York turns around only to get blasted with a kick by Dutt. dutt then starts connecting with rights to Spud. Before running against the ropes and nailing a massive dropkick. Dutt then heads up top and goes for the case but Brisco in to pull him down. Brisco begins heading up top but is stopped by kazarian who kicks him in the back. This gets brisco's head stuck in the Trusk. Using briscos back to climb Kazarian gets on the cables and slowly begins inching across. Kazarian sees york come in and wraps his legs around the cable. Spudd gets up on the other side only to get pulled down and ddt by york. Dutt goes up in the opposite corner and hits kazarian with a flying neckbreaker ripping him from the cables. We go back only to see york flip over the ropes taking out spud and brisco. York turns around to see Dutt working across the cables. York heads up top and goes on top of the cables. york balances across and gets his hand on the handle of the case. York steps on the hand of dutt causing him to fall on top of the referee. York takes down the case and is standing holding it up but, there is no ref. Kazarian slides in and hits fade to black and holds up the case. Then Hernandez comes fdrom and border tosses Kazarian. Hernandez puts the case on top of york and leaves just before the ref wakes up. **Here is your winner Christian York.**

**Sorry about your * luck. **James storm comes to the ring belt over his shoulder and grabs the microphone. "so as y'all can see I have been wearing out every challenge that has come my way and so now I Am going to keep defending my title and so I came out here to make a challenge to... Rhino jumps the guard rail and attacks James storm. Rhino picks up the microphone."This company turned it's back on me so now i'm going to rip it apart one member at a time." Christian york comes out to make the save but, gets gored by rhino. Rhino picks up the TV title and holds it above his head. "ROB VAN DAM...The Whole F*N show." RVD comes on stage with Hogan. Listen brother just because your back doesn't mean you can just attack people your going to fight the champ here right now and this sunday your going to fight both of those men in a triple threat match. oh and this match right now is a hard core match.

The match begins with Rhino immediately charging at Van dam. Van Dam moves bfore connecting with a kick to the gut. Van dam then hits a rolling thunder style clothesline before hitting rolling thunder. Van Dam slides out and brings in a chair and a ladder. Van Dam slides in and rhino now up goes gore. Van Dam side steps and hits him with the chair. Van Dam climbs the ladder and goes split leg moonsault. Rhino moves and Van Dam crashes. Rhino gets up and drills Van Dam with the chair as he tries to stand. Rhino slides outside and gets the trash can full of weapons. Rhino pours them out and then picks up the Kendo stick before drilling vand Dam with it. Rhino puts the trash can on Van Dams head and begins hitting it with the kendo stick. Rhino then sticks Van Dams leg in the ladder before shutting it with a steel chair. Rhino Cover 1...2...no. Rhino put's van dam on his shoulders and goes torture rack but, Van Dam pulls back into the crucifix. 1...2...no. Van Dam Struggles to his feet before dodging a clothesline by rhino. Van Dam then goes back into a mule kick. cover 1...2...no. Van Dam goes outside and grabs the street barricade used in street fights and slides it in. Van Dam stands it up before getting Gored through it by Rhino. cover 1...2...no. Van dam somehow able to kick out. Rhino goes outside and grabs the world title belt. Rhino Scouts van dam and goes to hit him with it. However Van Dam hits the vandaminator on Rhino kicking the belt into his face. Van Dam up top and hits the five star cover 1...2...3. **Here is your winner Rob Van Dam**

**Bully Ray comes out for the next match and waits for Kurt. His music plays through twice. Finally we go to the back and see bobby Roode beating down angle. He says that he can't be fired since he's not interfering and we fade to black.**

**Well in a technical way consider this me releasing a segment. Now as you may know a few of the champions in this story are either already or preparing to leave and head to the company this story is not about. so now your probably wondering nightmare are you just going to quit and write _zuzu pet_ fanfiction. the answer is no. Since this is my story i'm going to do what i want and keep them in it simply because i can. so yeah genesis sunday. Also I know this is kind of a sucky show but, it was the best I could do on short notice. Lockdown reminded me why I love wrestling so I had to write this. By the way I saw Bully turning the whole time. Then lethal lockdown may have been the worst beating i've ever seen someone take I mean Aces and Eights go destroyed. Well anyway you know the drill so peace.  
**


	10. San Diego CA

"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to TNA aggression live from San Diego. Last night I was epic wouldn't you agree Taz." "Oh definitely Mike. Not only did Austin Aries retain the TNA championship ,but we also learned that at against all odds he will be defending his title against Sting." "Plus the fallen Angel Christopher Daniels retained the X-division title in a last man standing match. He then continued to attack Chavo only to be saved by the Dark Saviour suicide." "Speaking of which this Thursday it's going to be suicide vs Chavo vs Daniels." "However tonight Austin Aries and Christopher Daniels will team up to take on sting and Suicide." "Plus throughout the next few weeks we will be holding the impact vs aggression title tournament. 8 men from both shows will fight for the next few weeks with the winners of the shows fighting at against all odds for a spot in the triple threat title match at lockdown. The 2nd spot will go to the winner of an 8 man battle royal between the losers of the tournament and winning shows title match losers." " Well lets kick things off with the first of 4 title challenges with the new member of british brawling Rob Terry in a match against the new global champion Samoa Joe.

The freaks music hits and here we go. "The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is A title tournament match introducing first representing British Brawling accompanied to the ring by Hannah Blossom and the TNA world tag team champions Rob Terry." "Well Taz last night on the genesis pre show. we thought that Hannah Blossom would be the only new addition to British Brawling. We had no idea that Rob Terry would turn on Robbie E." "Well mike no we didnt ,but here they are." They walk out to boos and then have this big in ring pose. Introducing his opponent from the isle of Samoa he is the TNA Global Champion Samoa Joe. "This man right here last night to me highlighted the show with a collosal win over Jeff hardy." "Taz this definately was a great match several near falls ,but Joe comes out Global champ." Joe gets cheered and then steps in to stare down terry before throwing the towel into the crowd. "Definately a great way to get our first of two title challenge matches here tonight." "These two big bulls going at it this will be exciting." The match opens with Terry going charging into a knee by Joe. Joe quickly goes cover 1...no. Terry then gets to a knee only to get kicked back down by Joe. Joe then charges against the ropes and hits the senton backsplash. Cover 1...2...no. Joe then rolls Terry over and sets in an. STF. Terry is able to slide over and get a rope break. The ref breaks it and Terry uses the ropes to stand Joe immediately clotheslines Terry over. Terry stands on the outside and turns around just in time to get hit with air Samoa. Joe slides in Terry. Cover 1...2...no. Joe now stands up Terry In the corner and Terry tries to fight out with forearms ,but Joe stops him with a knee to the gut and then elbow to the back of the head. Joe sets him up and connects with several chops. Joe then hits the insugiri kick and goes muscle buster. Joe hits the muscle buster and gets the cover. Hannah jumps on the apron and the ref gets distracted. Joe gets up and goes to deal with the distraction ,but doesn't see it when Williams slides in and hits him in the back of the head with the tag title belt. Hannah jumps down and Terry gets the cover. 1…2…3. Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner the freak Rob Terry. Terry and company celebrate the win before Williams grabs the Mic. "We are British Brawling." He says and the crowd boos. "We are tired of being overlooked in TNA and will dominate whoever gets in our way."boo." Mark Haskins a man who should have been put in multiple x-division title matches ,yet was never given a shot." More boos. "Then you have Hannah Blossom the girl who between her and holly you would never hire. We brought her in because she is just as tired of being overlooked. Then you have Rob Terry. This man is a giant yet he has never been given a shot at the world heavyweight championship. So after this man destroys the competition.. he will be the new world heavyweight champion. After tonight we will not be over looked again." "Taz what's that supposed to mean." "I was about to ask you the same thing." "The Brits planning anarchy tonight." British Brawling hits and the team leaves. Up next it will be the second of tonight's qualifiers abyss vs crimson.

The following contest is scheduled onefall and is a TNA title tournament match. Introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn New York crimson. "Well second of four tournament matches here tonight." Crimson gets a decent reaction as he prepares to face the monster. Introducing his opponent from parts unknown the monster abyss. "You know Abyss wants a quick victory here. Very physical full metal mayhem match two nights ago." Abyss gets a great reaction while he steps up to fight crimson. Crimson immediately charges at the monster and hits a huge spear. Cover 1…2…no. Crimson stomps on a abyss and backs up before running forward and dropping the knee. Crimson then gets a full mount and just lights up Abyss with punches. The ref finally makes him stop and he backs up before standing up Abyss and setting in a side headlock before hitting the knees. Crimson then hits the neckbreaker. Cover 1...2...no. Crimson goes to the corner and waits for abyss to stand before charging into him with a splash. Abyss sidesteps and grabs crimson by the throat when he turns. Abyss goes chokeslam ,but crimson is able to fight it off with a series of elbows. Crimson then charges with a clothesline to take down the monster. Crimson sets up a surfboard on abyss who is able to pull crimson over. Abyss now attempts to stand ,but gets his head punted by crimson. Cover 1...2...no. Crimson now goes up top and prepares to jump at Abyss who is on his knee. Crimson jumps but gets gozzeled by abyss and then chokeslammed. Cover 1...2...no. Abyss now gets to his feet and climbs up on the middle rope before going backsplash. Crimson moves and then gets up to try and spear abyss again. Abyss moves and crimson rams himself into the Turnbuckle. Abyss pulls out crimson and throws him against the ropes. Crimson comes back and gets hit with the black hole slam. Cover 1...2...no. Abyss goes to stand up crimson ,but crimson gets a quick roll up. 1…2…no. Abyss gets to his feet and trades blows with crimson. Crimson is able to get the upper hand on Abyss before setting him up and hitting the red sky 1…2…no! Crimson now scouts a weary Abyss and goes spear. Crimson nails it and covers again. 1…2…no! Crimson scouts again and this time charges into the black hole slam. Cover 1…2…3. ladies and gentlemen here is your winner the monster Abyss. "So much for an easy win. Up next Gail Kim gets her knockouts title shot."

We see Samoa Joe backstage and he looks ticked. He is smashing everything and kicking in trailer doors. "Where's Terry." He keeps screaming. Finally Joe kicks in a door and gets punched by Terry. Joe punches back and the two brawl into one of the trailers. Joe immediately throws Terry through a changing screen which belongs to the bella twins. The two are distraught as Joe continues beating down Terry.

The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is for the knockouts championship. Introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada Gail Kim. "It was two nights ago Gail Kim defeated in a very physical ladder match earning her self a title shot here tonight." "One thing that definitely needs to be taken into consideration is the fact that Gail had a much longer and more physical match than velvet." Introducing her opponent from the big Apple velvet sky. "The tna knockouts champion since bound for glory can she continue her reign here tonight." The match opens with Gail immediately connecting with forearms backing velvet into the ropes before sending her off with the Irish whip. Velvet comes back and connects with a huge shoulder block. Velvet charges against the ropes and jumps over Gail who is now on her stomach. Velvet comes back and gets caught with a hip toss. Gail then hits another before holding the last one and setting in an armbar. Velvet is easily able to get a rope break though and the two women get to their feet. Velvet charges at Gail with a clothesline which she ducks and springs off the ropes and catches velvet in an octopus. Velvet wastes no time and falls backwards taking down Gail. Velvet has landed on top and it is considered a pin. 1…2…no. Velvet now stands up gail and gets her ready for in your face. Gail is able to hit a backbone drop and get a quick cover.1…2…no. Gail then sets in a figure four on velvet. Velvet struggles in the submission but is able to turn over and reverse it. Gail immediately grabs the bottom rope and the hold is broke. Gail now waits for velvet to stand before going for the necktie neckbreaker. Velvet fights out and then hits several forearms and sends gail off into the ropes and when she comes back hits a spine buster. Cover1…2...no. Velvet then gets Gail set up and hits in your face. Cover 1...2...no. Velvet the sets in a surfboard which Gail pulls velvet over and rolls backwards then hitting a missile drop kick to the head. Cover 1...2...no. Gail stands velvet up for eat defeat ,but velvet counters and gets her ready for in your face. Gail however gets a rollup. 1…2…no. Velvet rolls out backwards and then connects with a sidekick to the face. Cover 1...2...no. Velvet gets up ands prepares to clothesline Gail. Gail ducks and pulls down velvet before setting in the Indian death lock. Gail then bridges back and holds it for a while before letting go. We see Gail go to the far corner holding her ribs as she waits for velvet to finish standing in the opposite corner. Gail then charges sending her foot into the jaw of velvet. Gail then hits a snapmare before running into an over the castle neckbreaker. Gail finally heads to the top and hits a big leg drop. Cover 1...2...no. Gail stands up velvet and sends her off into the corner. Gail attempts to do the same thing as before ,but velvet moves and Gail' s foot is caught on the top rope. Velvet then connects with an inverted DDT. Velvet gets a cover 1…2… no. Velvet then tries to hit in your face again. Gail however gets out and goes eat defeat. Velvet though turns her and hits a quick DDT. Velvet now waits for Gail to stand and goes spear ,but Gail moves and velvet goes straight into the post. Rollup 1…2…no. Gail now stands up and hits velvet with the necktie neckbreaker before heading up top. Gail goes for the leg drop again ,but Velvet gets her knees up. Gail now goes back to favoring the ribs. Velvet stands her up and sets in the abdominal stretch. Gail is struggling ,but falls backwards and has a cover 1...2...no. Gail now scouts velvet keeping one arm on the ribs before hitting eat defeat. Now Gail heads back up to the top. She however has no idea that Hannah Blossom has jumped the guard rail. Hannah pushes Gail off the top and she flips and lands on Velvet. The ref calls for the bell as Hannah stomps on Velvet and then sends Gail into the ropes and when she comes back hits a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Hannah holds the belt high before dropping it on Velvet and walking out. "I guess this is what Doug Williams was talking about." "Up next Magnus and Anderson one man is moving on."

Victory hits and we get ready. The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is a title tournament match introducing first from the United kingdom Magnus. "Magnus is such a great competitor and tonight he's really going to need to show it." Introducing his opponent from green bay Wisconsin . The music is playing ,but no Anderson. "Well where is he." "Hang on taz I'm getting word that something is going on in the back." We see British Brawling just destroying Anderson in the back. It ends when we see Terry put Anderson through a table. Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner via forfeit Magnus. Magnus grabs the microphone. "Doug what are you doing. I know this is just a scheme to get me in your little group. Well all you've really done tonight is tick me off. First you interfere in my good friend Samoa Joe's match against the man who just put my opponent through a table. Then interfered in an amazing knockouts championship match and now this. Well Doug I will never join anything your apart of again. Last time we were together I had to Carry the team against gun money. A match that we lost. So maybe the reason you've been overlooked all of this time is because you just plain suck. Now since I don't have a match anymore why don't yo come down here and face me." "No." Doug says to the camera and he with the other members walk off. "Up next we find out who the last man to make it next week's semifinals is when Gunner takes on Jeff hardy."

The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is a title tournament match. Introducing first Gunner. "Gunner has a bright future in this business and a win over Jeff hardy would be huge." Introducing his opponent from Cameron north Carolina Jeff hardy. "At genesis Jeff hardy and Samoa Joe waged a war for the ages ,but came up short losing the global title." Jeff uses his speed to immediately dodge the gunner clothesline before heading to the corner and catching gunner with the whisper in the wind. Cover 1...2...no. Hardy wastes no time standing up Gunner and hitting the twist of fate before going up top and coming down with a huge Swanton ,but gunner moves. Gunner immediately covers Jeff.1…2…no. Gunner then waits for Jeff to stand and goes torture rack. Jeff however slides off the shoulders and goes twist of fate. Gunner though shoves Jeff off into the ropes and then hits a shoulder block when he comes back. Gunner ten stands up Jeff and hits a quick 1...2...no. now gunner goes for a running knee on Jeff ,but jeff moves and gets a rollup. 1...2...no. Jeff stands ands then is followed by gunner. Jeff hits the twist of fate again and then heads up top. This time Jeff nails the Swanton. Cover 1...2...3. Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner Jeff hardy. "Well next week on aggression Magnus will face Rob Terry and Jeff hardy will face abyss. ,but up next Aries and Daniels vs Sting and Suicide."

The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is your TNA aggression main event of the evening. Introducing first accompanied by kazarian from the city of angels he is the TNA x-division champion "the fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. "At genesis these two both came out with victories,however on the side of Kazarian injuring Hernandez after throwing him off the ultimate X structure." Introducing his tag team partner from Minneapolis Minnesota "the greatest man that ever lived" he is the TNA Austin Aries. "Austin Aries defended the TNA championship jumping out of the Abyss chokeslam and grabbing the championship." Introducing their opponents first from parts unknown "The Dark Savior" Suicide. "Sunday Suicide was the man who saved Chavo Guerrero from a brutal beating by Daniels and Kazarian." introducing his tag team partner from Venice beach California "The Icon" Sting. "After the title match at genesis Austin Aries was feed up with the constant title matches and went off on the GM Taylor Wilde." "So then he came face to face or should I say face to bat with this man here." The match opens with Aries and suicide. Aries is mocking suicide and then gets hit with a hurricanrana. Aries goes over and tries to tag in Daniels. Daniels however has other ideas and jumps off the apron. Aries looks ticked ,but stands up and he and suicide circle each other before going into a lock up. Suicide gets in a side headlock on Aries ,but Aries tries to hit a back body drop. Suicide flips behind and then connects with a drop kick. Suicide then gets a crucifix on Aries 1...no. Aries gets up and the two square off again before Aries connects with a kick to the knee. Aries then then goes clothesline which suicide ducks before jumping in the ropes. Aries looks around trying to find him and then sees suicide Aries goes suicide dive ,but suicide slides down to the apron. Aries is then sent crashing into the guard rail. Suicide then drops down and slides in Aries before springing over the top rope into a leg drop. Suicide cover 1...2...no. Suicide then stands up Aries and attempts for the suicide solution. Aries fights out and then goes to try and tag in Daniels who again jumps off the apron. He stands up and yells at Daniels before turning around into the suicide dropkick. Suicide now goes over and tags in sting while Aries attempts to stand. Sting waits for Aries to get up. Aries gives the one minute sign to sting before charging at the ropes and hitting Daniels with a huge dropkick sending him into the guard Rail. Aries looks at the ref and yells one simple thing. "Tag" the ref gives the sign that Daniels is legal and Aries slides out grabs his belt and heads up the ramp. Meanwhile sting slides in Daniels and sets in the scorpion deathlock. Daniels is tapping before Sting even sits down. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner the Icon Sting and Suicide. The two celebrate as the show ends.

**Well that's it for this show. The thing is British Brawling wasn't originally intended to be bad guys. I wanted to give them more than I had planned which was really just Williams and Haskins holding the tag titles for a little while and then losing them. Then it came to me why don't I take all the British talent that TNA doesn't use and put them in a stable. Now before anybody here starts ranting about how I didn't include Holly Blossom I have a plan for her. Plus there will be more members speaking of which ones going to be on impact. plus Doug Williams will reveal his new European title. Howwwwwl. Well I'm going to try and get impact up by Saturday ,but there is a small chance I can get it up today. Tomorrow is the most likely chance. Also Monday and Tuesday of next week I am going to be revitalizing all of my chapters while writing next weeks chapters. Now to anybody who actually read genesis you will know that the preshow with All the British Brawling stuff was never actually written. That will be added. another thing is that after Monday gut check is closed so if you want a OC please submit now. Because none will be accepted after Tuesday. Ok so here is the preview for Impact.  
**

**Title tournament**

**James Storm vs Rhino**

**title Tournament**

**Kurt Angle vs Bobby Roode**

**Title Tournament**

**Bully Ray vs Jay Lethal**

**Title Tournament**

**Devon vs Eric Young**

**British Brawling Speaks**

**X-Divsion Championship**

**Suicide vs Chavo vs Daniels**

**AJ styles and Madison Rayne speak.**

**Ok so this is the card. Now Genesis is still available to read and I promise its not going any where. By the way anybody else think that chris Sabin is going to beat Bully Ray for the title. Also anybody who saw Slammiversary will know just how weak the aces and eights are. I mean Bully had eight guys interfere and still almost lost. It honestly made sting look awesome and the aces and eights look pathetic. Which then again look whos in it. Wes Brisco and Garret Bischoff both suck. Doc has a stupid name. I mean come on Doc makes me want to have him heal my injuries not beat me with a hammer. Knox he sucks and sounds like a freaking pirate. Then you have who used to cut really good promos. Used to being the operative words in this sentence. Devon is one of the good ones ,but the first time he defends the title loses ,but he said and I quote "If he comes out here i'll whip his *." Then theres taz. Taz just gets on my nerves I would love to watch one match witout hearing about aces and eights. Last is Bully Ray. A man who I used to root for. Then I saw how pathetic his title reign is. Now see you all again on Impact and that's all. Hail Sabin.**


End file.
